Shiver
by vanillascar
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra get paired up on a mission. What can possibly happen?


"Grimmjow." Aizen spoke with his usual tranquil expression. "You will be partnered up with Ulquiorra on this mission."  
Oh, great, I get stuck with the emo-looking freak, Grimmjow thought. Yes, things for the sexta aren't getting any better. Struggling to control his rage inside, Grimmjow nodded, leaving himself regretful.  
"Intruding in the night would be easier, so I suggest you both enter in the human world by then."

Facing him with his emerald-green eyes, Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, Aizen Sama."  
"Very well, then. Now that that's settled, you are both dismissed."  
Rapidly leaving the room, Grimmjow made sure he was at least a good 15 feet away from Ulquiorra. He was hoping Ulquiorra wouldn't -

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow froze as he heard his name being called in that monotone voice he despised so much. Dammit, the sexta thought.  
"What the hell do you want?" The blue haired man spoke in a deadly tone without even turning to Ulquiorra.  
"While in the human world, I want you to be on a controlled behavior."  
Feeling the intend to kill Ulquiorra, Grimmjow turned to face the espada behind him.  
"The hell?" Grimmjow faced him with disgust. "What am I to you? A kid?"  
Like always, Ulquiorra faced the sexta with his emotionless expression.  
"Obviously, with that bitter attitude of yours. It wouldn't kill you to control your attitude once in awhile, now would it?"

Grimmjow scoffed. No way he was accepting these words from the heartless Ulquiorra. "You don't have any damn right to tell me what to do. You may be in a higher rank than me, but it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm going to respect or obey your every command."  
"Aizen Sama clearly stated that you obey every one of my orders while on this mission, so that means I'm the one dictating here." Grimmjow softly growled at Ulquiorra's words.

"So, if you don't follow any of my commands, I will make your life a living hell. And I gurantee it will be very painful." The blue haired espada couldn't take it anymore, all this rage inside him was desperately trying to escape. Violently clenching his fists, Grimmjow faced Ulquiorra with anger. "I'll kill you."  
"Impossible. You're 6th ranked and I'm 4th ranked. You can't -"  
" Like I care about that!" The sexta yelled at the jet-black haired espada furiously.  
"It doesn't matter as long as I have hatred towards you."  
"Don't make me laugh. Not even hatred can help you kill me."

Leaving an enraged Grimmjow after hearing Ulquiorra's bitter words, he did realize one thing, though. Ulquiorra was right. Deep inside, he knew he just couldn't, because -

"It seems you and I both know that's true, judging from your distressing facial expressions."

Grimmjow sighed. He had about enough of this. He just wanted to leave this irritating stress which was obviously Ulquiorra.

"Just drop dead, for all I care." Planning to walk away, his rival rejected him to do so, by pinning him onto the nearest wall, his pale hands tightly grasped around the sexta's arms.  
"Hey! Let go!" The blue haired espada yelled, struggling to escape from Ulquiorra's tight grip.  
"No."  
"And why not?"  
The jet black haired espada didn't answer.  
"Hey! Answer me!"  
Again, Ulquiorra stood quiet.  
"Are you deaf? Answer my damn -"  
Interrupted by soft warm lips, Grimmjow froze at the sight of this, seeing that it was Ulquiorra who placed his lips gently on the sexta made him turn into disbelief.

_C'mon, Grimmjow!  
Don't just stand there!  
Now's your chance to show him how you really feel about him! _

The blue haired espada had no choice but to listen to his inner-self.  
He started off by kissing back to Ulquiorra, while his right hand traveled up to Ulquiorra's jet black hair, softly grabbing one of his locks, while closing his eyes and enjoying the warm embrace.  
Grimmjow slightly blushed when he felt a wet intruder travel inside his mouth. The blue haired sexta did the same, while both of the espadas were enjoying the pleasure.  
Grimmjow instantly opened his eyes once he felt Ulquiorra release his lips from the sexta's, but only to see the jet black haired espada cup Grimmjow's cheeks softly, his emerald green eyes staring right upon the blushing sexta.  
Maybe Ulquiorra really does have a heart, Grimmjow thought.

" Why... Why are you doing this?" Grimmjow asked, finally breaking the silence.  
" .. Because, my feelings for you are completely different from the way you see it."  
Catching butterflies in his stomach Grimmjow's fingertips smoothly ran through Ulquiorra's soft hair.

"I have a feeling I might enjoy the mission after all."


End file.
